The present invention relates in general to a system and method for radio frequency tagging and tracking, and more particularly to an alert apparatus for use in an electronic reminder system, that protects an object within a defined electronic reminder system against loss or theft.
In current technology, pervasive computing devices span personal digital assistants (PDAs) to embedded chips in telephones, smart appliances and automobiles. Pervasive computing is known as ubiquitous computing, wherein computing devices are interconnected via the Internet to encompass miniaturized computers inherently part of, and embedded within larger devices. Pervasive computing also refers to the plurality of interlinked, minuscule computing devices that are frequently invisible, often mobile or seamlessly integrated within the environment, that are easily accessible and connected to a progressively omnipresent network infrastructure.
An attribute of pervasive computing is the opportunity it presents in downsizing and integrating otherwise standalone technologies to create a vast, transparent computing environment catering to the comfort and safety of the end user. With the advancement of integrated circuit (IC) and communication technologies, increasing computing power can now be integrated into a single chip. The emergence of moderate bandwidth, near-field, digital, single-chip transceivers allows large numbers of portable intelligent devices to communicate with their peers and with a fixed-wire infrastructure.
Short-range, wireless radio frequency (RF) communications integrated circuit chips for both voice and data are well known. This technology makes peer-to-peer communications possible among dissimilar devices, facilitating the exchange of information between computing devices and communications devices.
It is quite common for personal devices, such as cellular telephones, car keys, and personal digital assistants, to be lost or misplaced. Therefore, when such a device is separated from its user, it is possible to locate this device, if it is still within a predetermined limited range, by triggering a response, such as an audible response, from the device. However, when the distance of the device from its owner exceeds the preset range, communication with the device is interrupted, which renders the tracking task quite difficult.
Therefore, there is still an unsatisfied need for device location and device location monitoring whereby pervasive computing allows electronics to be embedded into personal items to alert the owner of the location of a device when lost, to monitor the location of a device on an ongoing basis, or to be a predefined action when the location changes.
The alert system of the present invention satisfies these needs. The alert system is generally comprised of a plurality of alert devices, a plurality of remote sensors, and at least one processing unit. W When a satellite item is queried by the processing unit for its location, the satellite item will either reply with a location or not reply at all. If the satellite item replies and is in its predefined location no action is taken. If no reply is forthcoming from the satellite item or the satellite item is not in its predefined location then a predefined activity can take place.
In a preferred embodiment, the alert device communicates with a remote sensor, so that when the alert device becomes separated from the remote sensor beyond a predetermined period of time, and/or beyond a predetermined distance, the remote sensor notifies the processing unit, which, in turn, notifies the user of the impending loss or separation by means of an alert signal. The alert signal can be any of a visual signal, an audible signal, a data signal (i.e., text), and/or a video signal. As an example, the alert signal can be a small blinking light on a wristwatch, a cell phone call, a pager reminder, or another wearable device. Both the period of time and distance are configurable to meet the user""s specific needs.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, the alert device is embedded in the item, while the alert device is carried by the user. In yet another alternate embodiment, the present alert system could be used by commercial enterprises for the maintenance of inventory and miscellaneous assets and in the prevention of potential loss or theft.
The alert system of the present invention can be implemented according to other alternative embodiments, among which are the following:
(1) Unrequested RF signals are periodically broadcast from the alert devices of the satellite items to a sensor or a plurality of sensors.
(2) The alert device of the satellite item is a call-and-response unit that acts as a transponder. Rather than seeking the periodic unrequested signals from the alert device (or devices), the processing unit prompts the alert devices to xe2x80x9ccheck inxe2x80x9d by sending a confirmation signal to the sensor.
(3) The processing unit determines the distance between the alert device and the user""s sensor by measuring the strength of the signal from the alert device.
(4) The processing unit determines the distance between the alert device and the user""s sensor by measuring the timing of the signals received from the alert device.